


One Night

by SuperThiccThighsSaveLives



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Characters, POV Alternating, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Taron Egerton imagine, Taron Egerton/female reader, fan fiction, mature - Freeform, taron egerton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperThiccThighsSaveLives/pseuds/SuperThiccThighsSaveLives
Summary: One shot - A night after the after party.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "fan-fiction" with a celebrity. I have been writing for years, but this is my 1st published story, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, music played a large part in writing this and setting the mood. I suggest listening to at least a few of these songs while reading;
> 
> Woman - City and Colour  
Muddy Waters - LP  
Fitzpleasure - Alt-J  
Heavy in Your Arms - Florence + the Machine  
Angel - Massive Attack

I’ve never been one for parties, especially the fancy kind. You know, the kind where you have to actually look like you belong, buy an expensive dress and pretend you fit in. 

Working on a movie set was certainly amazing, but all the glam outside of it just wasn’t my style. I'm way more comfortable in jeans and a hoodie. But at least for now, I had to act the part. 

It was the wrap party, I was only one of the makeup artists on the set but everyone mattered there. It was a collective effort. I got to know most of the cast on a superficial basis, seen them at their worst, and witnessed tantrums like you've never seen. I didn't work so much with the leads, just some extras and minor characters, but close enough to see all of this happening on a daily basis.  
But all in all, it was a pretty great gig. 

It's been a long 3 months of shooting, and reshooting, and here we are. Celebrating the end. I'm gonna miss all of it, even the bad parts, the late nights and extremely early mornings. Everyone will move on to the next one, leaving this just another credit on their IMDb page.  
This was only my second gig, and I still wasn't used to it. Who knows where I'll be next. 

Back to the party. We were set up in some high rise 10 star hotel, in a ballroom with a terrace overlooking the city. I tried, I really did, but my social skills leave something to be desired, so I made my way out to the balcony with a glass of champagne after aimlessly wandering around nodding and smiling to whoever came in my path. I basically went unnoticed.  
My dress was uncomfortable, my shoes were hurting my feet and my hair was twisted up too tight, giving me a headache. Sequins and high heels were not for me. I wasn't much for champagne either, I just held it as I wandered, taking small sips, trying to look like I enjoyed it.  
The air outside was so wonderful, a nice breeze, not as stuffy and way more relaxing that in that ballroom. Surprisingly, I was the only one out there to enjoy it. The quietness of it all, and the view of the city, that balcony became my favorite place in the world at that moment.  
I rested against the thin wall separating me from freefalling hundreds of feet down. I was most certainly afraid of heights, but the view was just too breathtaking. I wanted to be as close as possible to the lights, and the stars above. I felt so much peace standing there, gazing at the glitter all around me. I could still hear the faint melody of music traveling from inside, soothing me. 

These parties were nothing but schmoozing and everyone congratulating themselves for a 'job well done'. Shooting this movie has been exhausting, it took a lot of me, both physically and mentally. It's not always fun and games in this business. I was proud to be a part of this though, it was a project I've been excited about doing for awhile. I flittered about from group to group, receiving pats on the back and constant 'cheers' with that annoying clinking of glasses. Truth be told, I was glad shooting was over. I needed a break, I just wanted to sleep for a week and then go eat a cheeseburger. My diet was so strict and working out every day took a lot of out me.  
I haven't seen any of my friends or family in months, I was on and off with my girlfriend, the stress just of that alone made me miserable and intolerable for weeks. I got to the point of madness and brought myself back. I had a talk with John, the director, a long talk. After that point, I learned to contain, mostly, the insanity going on inside my head. I made a point to interact with everyone on set, from catering to PAs to the makeup artists. I began to feel better little by little, but of course, not completely.

I needed to relax a bit, have a few more drinks and forget about everything but tonight. I noticed one of the makeup artists here and there, just kind of walking about looking a bit lost. I had seen her in the trailer every day, working on my co-stars, but we never really interacted all that much. Mostly just that cheesy acknowledging smile and random bits of talking about that day of shooting or the weather.  
After listening to the fifth story of whatever happened on day whatever on set, my eyes wandered around the room, half listening and caught her again. She made her way outside onto the terrace, I can't say I blame her for making an exit. I'd much rather be at the pub knocking a few pints back with the boys.  
I excused myself and followed her lead.

The champagne glass was still in my hand, feeling heavy. Pouring it over the balcony probably wouldn't be a good idea, I took a deep breath and just finished it off. Yup, I still didn't like it.  
I had a few mixed drinks before this, then the champagne came out, where we toasted and cheered to success and prosperity.  
I heard footsteps behind me and sighed, there goes my peaceful reflection time. And now I'm going to have to make awkward conversation with someone and pretend I'm interested. Maybe if I just stand here and ignore them, they'll go away. I can act like I never heard them.  
I heard a voice say hello and I recognized the accent straight away. 

She was just standing there, leaning over the balcony, empty glass in her hand. Her dress was glimmering spectacularly against the dark sky. Truth be told, I never paid much attention to her, or much of anyone else really, especially in those dark times. I had been around her for months and only exchanged some meaningless words here and there. Tonight though, felt different. I never noticed it before. I never noticed _her._

I found myself spitting out a hello and watched her freeze. I hope I didn't scare her. 

I turned toward Taron and awkwardly smiled with a really lame wave, saying 'hey'.  
"Good idea, coming out here"  
"Yeah, it was a bit stuffy in there" I wasn't even looking at him anymore, I was just talking to the city I guess.  
It was silent for a few seconds. Or minutes. It felt like enternity.  
"So, it's over then eh?...the movie"  
"Yup, I had fun"  
This conversation was as lame as I had feared it would be. I had no fucking clue how to speak like an adult. I had to find something intelligent, or at least interesting to say.  
"It was a great experience I mean, learning about the process, seeing how it all comes together from a different perspective"  
It was silent again, shit, this is why I came out, to avoid this kind of thing.  
"So we never really introduced ourselves" He turned to face me outstretching his hand "I'm Taron"  
I smiled, "I know" I took his hand shaking it, kind of, mostly just a weird hand holding, jittery mess. "I'm Y/N"  
"Well, it's great to finally meet you Y/N...erm formally"

I took her little hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze, with a semi awkward handshake.  
Fuck, I needed a stronger drink than this watered down champagne.  
"I dont know about you, but this champagne is fucking awful, how about we go find something much, much better?" I don't know why I asked, I was feeling strange and she was a beautiful girl. I kicked myself for not talking to her sooner. Of course, in all my shameful mess, I wouldn't have noticed much of anything anyway. I just felt like tonight I needed to do what I felt and forget what was going on inside my head.  
She looked a little surprised and let out a laugh. "Yes, please!

We headed back inside, trying to stealthily make our way through the groups of people getting drunk off piss water. We reached the door and he grabbed my hand again, leading me to the elevator. I had no idea what was even going on, but I was running with it. I won't lie, he's a fucking attractive man. I had a crush on him even before I knew I'd be working on this movie close to him. But I kind of just pushed that away when I saw how much shit he seemed to be going through. I did my job and forgot about it all.  
The doors dinged open, he pulled me inside with a sly smile.  
"I know a great pub up the street"  
"Sure" was all I could say. I stared at my reflection in the shiny doors in front of me. I hope I looked ok, I hadn't checked myself in hours. I started to feel a little self conscious and I felt a firm squeeze of my hand again. I looked at him and his smile was so big. He looked happy for once. I had seen him so low, so unhappy, it was so great to see that fade away tonight. I hope I could keep that smile on his face. My thoughts went from G to R real quick. Being up close, this close, to him, made my whole body warm. I had an electrifying sensation running through me. I wanted so much in that moment to grab him and feel how soft his lips would be against mine. 

She was a magnet and I was inching closer and closer to her. I don't know where this came from, or why, but I had a feeling I wouldn't regret any of it.  
I caught her having a moment, staring at herself in the mirror, it looked like some of the happiness was sucked out of her. I squeezed her hand to let her know she didn't need to worry about that. I wondered if she knew how gorgeous she was. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her eyes were gleaming, her smile was soft and shy. That dress on her fit so well, it enhanced her amazing subtle curves, I felt how much I wanted her then. I could have stopped this elevator and taken her right there. I can't believe it took me so long to notice.

The doors dinged again once more and we made our way down the street. The pub was alive and loud. Grungy rock was wailing around every inch. We headed to the bar to get some real drinks. I felt his hot breath in my ear asking what I wanted. I shivered, even just that made my lose half my senses. He was still holding my hand.  
We grabbed our drinks and found a corner. I suddenly felt awkward again. We were a bit overdressed. And these shoes were seriously killing my feet. I couldn't stand it anymore and ripped them off, the relief was amazing. Sure, I was probably standing in old piss, vomit and alcohol, but at least I wasn't in pain.  
It was impossible to have a conversation, we just kind of stood there drinking and taking in the scene in front of us. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, dancing, playing billiards and throwing darts. I tossed my drink back quick, ready for another. Taron quickly made his way back to the bar for a refresher. 

This beer was 1000 times better than whatever they were serving back at the hotel. I felt my senses coming alive finally. And being here, this close to her, I knew my choice was right. I didn't know what happens next but I was going to enjoy what I had right now. I got us a couple more drinks, and was feeling the electricity running through me. She had taken off her shoes, and was standing on god knows whatever was on this sticky floor. I watched as she pulled her hair out of whatever contraption was holding it up, letting it cascade over her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it a few times, her eyes closed, looking so relaxed and relieved. I wanted her so fucking bad, with every second that passed. 

I had to take my hair down, it felt like bricks stacked on top of my head, the fucking relief I felt when it fell was heaven. I tossed it about, not caring too much how it looked, I was feeling real good right about now. His body was so close to me, radiating heat and just...good. I didn't have any other word in my head but that, good. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to feel his skin and run my hands down his body, feeling every inch. I had to control myself, I knew if I had one or two more drinks it would be over and all my inhibitions would be out the window. That white dress shirt was so well fitted against his chest, and his pants clung to those fucking amazing thick thighs. God, I wanted to be between them. I wanted to do ...STOP! I needed to really stop myself from these thoughts. I had to get my mind off of all the dirty things I wanted to do to him. I knocked another drink back and made a beeline for the restroom. I had to get a grip. I splashed some cool water on my face and gave myself a moment. 

I couldn't help but smile, this night was shaping up to be loads better than I had imagined. And if I could help it, I was going to make sure it stayed that way. Y/N was on her way back over, even the way she walked was sexy. I was mesmerized by the way her hips swayed, finding myself wondering what other ways they could move. I felt my cock twitch at the thought. She smiled at me, it was a sloppy but happy smile. I could tell she needed this as much as I did. I wanted to feel her against me, but I'm sure fucking her on the bar would be frowned upon, so before she made her way fully back to our dark corner, I grabbed her hand and lead her to the dancefloor. And by dancefloor, I mean just some small space by the jukebox.  
She trailed her hands lazily up around my neck and my hands found her hips. We swayed to the beat of whatever was playing, our bodies in rhythym. Her head fell back, her eyes closed, she looked so fucking sexy. I pushed myself closer into her, moving my hands farther down, wanting to feel more. I slid one hand slyly over her ass and back up to her hip. Shit, I was going to explode if I didn't get her to my room soon. The way she moved against me made me ready to bust out of my trousers. Her eyes opened, finding mine, half hooded and glazed with lust. I bit my lip trying to resist the urge of ripping that dress right off her and fucking her senseless in front of everyone. 

He was so fucking gorgeous, his eyes were such a pretty shade of green? blue? Whatever, they were beautiful. His body felt so good against mine, I could feel the heat and pulse beating hard. I felt like I was dreaming, this was too good to be true. His hands roamed and it felt like heaven. I wanted him to do unspeakable things to me. I watched him bite his lip with a painful look in his eyes. I reached my hand up and ran it through his hair, and stopped myself from grabbing a handful while I smashed my mouth against his. I couldn't do that yet, not here. I turned myself around, my back against him. I moved to the music, feeling every beat. His hands travelled my body again, running up and down my sides, down to my hips and back up. My head fell against his shoulder, I could feel his nose and lips lightly, barely touching my neck and breathing me in, and his breath was warm and hearty when he whispered "Let's get out of here"

I couldn't take it anymore, I need to get the fuck out of there and take her back to my room. I needed this, so so bad. She smelled like sweetness and warmth. She was glowing against the dim neon signs illuminating every fucking beautiful feature on her face. I grabbed her hand again and we made our way out of the hot bar. I had trickles of sweat beading up from the number of people and the heat I felt everywhere on my body.  
We quickly made our way up to my room, the tension charging. The door slammed shut. There was only a slight ray of light making its way through the curtain, from the street light below. I could only see her. She stood against the wall near the bed, hands behind her back, looking timid. I walked slowly toward her, my eyes burned into hers. I placed my hands on either side of her face and just took her in, the look in her eyes, the way she she looked back at me, with need. My lips ached so bad, I needed to feel her mouth on mine.  
My lips crashed into hers and my head exploded. She tasted as sweet as she smelled. My tongue parted her lips, drinking her in. We kissed like it was the last time we would ever feel anything again. We were so in sync, the energy rushing to my head and down my body, my erection growing harder. 

His mouth was so warm, and he had the softest lips I've ever felt. It was feverish and full of want. I couldn't get enough. His mouth moved to a spot by my ear and down my neck flicking his tongue against my skin. It felt so good, I almost was ready to burst right then. I grabbed a handful of his hair and brought his lips back to mine. I wanted to kiss him forever.  
He pushed me harder against the wall, his body heavy and firm. I could feel his cock pushing against the thin fabric of his pants, I wanted to feel it all. I ripped his shirt open popping a few buttons off, watching them fly across the room. My hands greedily felt every inch down his chest, bringing my mouth down to his neck, and licking the sharp angles of his jawline. He let out a small moan and I could feel myself getting wet and ready. I quickly went for his zipper and unfastened the button that was separating me from what I wanted.  
His pants were off in an instant, leaving him in his boxer briefs, exposing those glorious thighs. I pushed him down to sit on the bed as I slid my dress off my shoulders and down my hips leaving me in just black lace. His hands quickly found my hips again and down to palm my ass while his lips went for my stomach. He kissed and nibbled, lightly sucking my skin inching farther down. I hadn't felt this sensation of insane lust in years, and I never wanted it to end.

Jesus Christ, she was a goddess. Her body was art, slight curves, and smooth skin. I wanted to make sure I covered every inch of her with my hands, my tongue, my own body. She was standing before me in some sexy lacy number and I wanted to rip it off of her. Her hands gripped my hair while I inhaled her sweet skin, kissing and wanting more.  
She dropped to her knees, her mouth kissing my inner thigh, inching further and further up. Fuck this felt amazing. While her hands ran up my thighs and back down, I gently wrapped her hair in my hands. The electricty I felt when her mouth found my cock was unexplainable. My head was going to explode. I watched her methodically move my erection in and out of her mouth, she knew what she was doing for sure. Her tongue and hand worked together and I felt I was about to combust. I grabbed her and stood back up, turning her around and pushing her back up against the wall. I wanted to drink her in before I ravaged her.

In an instant I was up again and my body pressed against the wall. I felt him behind me, hands roaming, his fingertips caressing my skin. He kissed my shoulder lightly, breathing and exhaling hot air all over me. I heard him exhale with a gentle groan as he grabbed my hips and pushed himself hard against me. His hands made their way up and to my bra, his fingers running the outline below my breasts. He found his way inside, caressing and gently gripping the soft skin. It was my turn to let out a moan now. It felt so good. Good seemed to be the only word I knew apparently. I felt the clasp come undone exposing me. He had full access to them now. He spun me around, his mouth locking down on my nipple, ever so gently sucking. Oh my god, it felt amazing. I was dripping, and throbbing, I need to feel him inside me right now.  
His mouth took turns on each breast and then back to my lips kissing me with a hasty passion. His hands trailed down, slowly rubbing my inner thigh, bringing my leg up to his waist, while his other hand moved back down agonizingly slow toward my center. His fingers slipped inside the thin fabric and onto my wet skin. The sound that escaped my lips was loud and feral. I was about to burst. He worked his fingers slowly, making sure to cover the most sensitive spots, knowing where to make me feel like I was on fire. 

She felt so ready, so wet, just for me. I loved that I could make her feel this way, and elicit such primal sounds. I wanted to hear more, I was greedy. Her skin was so soft and so warm. I could feel the sweat beading between us, both of us ready for more.  
I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and kissed her lips more. I placed her on the bed, watching her impatient, waiting for me to give her what she wants. I wanted to fuck her like there was no tomorrow but I also wanted to take my sweet time and relish every fucking amazing moment, who knows when I'll have another night like this.  
I kissed her ankle, her calf, the inside of her knee, moving up to her inner thigh, and the sensitive skin near that sweet spot. I teased her by kissing everywhere but where she needed it the most. I heard her softly beg 'please' and I was ready to comply. I lapped up every tiny inch of her. Her clit was swollen and moist, she tasted like heaven. I couldn't help but smile hearing her moan and try to stop herself from saying the most decadently dirty things. I licked and sucked as much as she could stand, but I didn't want it to end.  
I moved my mouth back up, kissing her stomach, breasts and neck. I looked into her eyes as she bit her lip, so ready for what was next. I placed myself over her, and slowly slid my length inside of her. So slow. My breath was jagged in her ear. She felt fucking amazing. I felt like my head was swimming. I was high.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Holy shit, this is so, ugh, god, yes. I could not bear to say that except in my own head. All I could do was moan and move in time with his body. He slid in and out of me so painstakingly slow, making me feel every inch of him. I gripped him as hard as I could and worked my hips in rhthym. I could feel the pace picking up and the mood shifting, neither of us could take it any longer. I needed him, harder, deeper, fucking faster.  
I quickly rolled over and placed myself on top of him. He was a thing of beauty and I was the luckiest girl in the world right now. I was drunk with pleasure, and of course a bit of alcohol. But even sober this would still feel like the greatest sin.  
I grabbed his cock and pushed him inside of me once again. I screamed. The fucking feeling was euphoric. I could not imagine anything ever in the history of the world feeling or being as good as right now is. I moved faster and faster, throwing myself back to sit fully on him. His hands found my breasts, his tongue making its way back to them. Oh fuck, how on earth can anything feel SO good?

She definitely knows how to move, my cock is so hard and throbbing deep inside of her. My eyes are so glazed over with fucking lust. I can't help but watch her move on top of me. Shes fucking art, I want to put her in a museum and watch everyone envy her beauty.  
My hands find her hips and back to her ass. I move her, thrusting up hard and fast, faster, and faster, both of us panting and aching and crying for more. I growl like a fucking animal as our bodies collide over and over, sweat pouring, desire seeping out of us. I'm grabbing her so hard I'm probably brusing her, but in the moment all I care about is this feeling. I can tell shes close, the way her hips are moving and how much she is grinding down on me.  
I'm surprised I haven't cum yet, but this feeling is too amazing to let go of. She squeezes herself so tight I feel like it's going to crush me but in the best way. A loud moan and pure ecstacy escape her lips and I feel myself ready to burst. With one last thrust, I let it all go. Fuck! I let out another primal scream and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
She collapses on top of me, her chest heaving, out of breath. She moves beside me and rolls over on her back.  
"Holy fuck" is all she can say.

"Holy fuck" There is nothing else to say. This has been...unexpected. I have no idea where to go from here but I cannot imagine anyone had as good of a night as we just did. I am exhausted, and drenched in sweat and him. I feel so relaxed I could fall asleep in 3 seconds. He moves closer to me, on his side, head propped up with his hand. He makes small circles on my stomach with his finger and kisses my shoulder. "Thank you" comes out of his lips.  
"I had no idea what was going to happen tonight, but I didn't know it would have been this" I don't know how to take that. "I had an amazing time, and you are fucking phenomenal" I smile and can't help but let out a small laugh.  
"Thanks"  
"You're welcome"

I don't know what the hell to do. I haven't had sex with anyone that wasn't my girlfriend in so long. Should I ask her to stay? Does she want to? Fuck, I need to turn on the a/c. I need a shower too, I feel like I just bathed in sweat.  
I don't want to move, she feels so good next to me.  
"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"  
I nod "Yeah of course love, go at it"  
"Do you want to join me?" She says through a sly grin walking towards the bathroom.  
I can't get up fast enough.


End file.
